One Night Thingy
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: He wasn't gay. Not really. Harry glanced at the bed under him and the man sleeping by his side. It had been one drink! Harry passed a hand through his face and grabbed his hair embarrassed. Why did he always end in these kinds of situations? What had he been thinking last night? That's what he gets when he drinks while he works…


**One Night Thingy**

 **Summary:** He wasn't gay. Not really. Harry glanced at the bed under him and the man sleeping by his side. It had been one drink! Harry passed a hand through his face and grabbed his hair embarrassed. Why did he always end in these kinds of situations? What had he been thinking last night? That's what he gets when he drinks while he works…

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** HP/TMR

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2.793

* * *

"Talking"

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

May 1971

 ** _HP's POV_**

He wasn't gay. Not really.

Harry glanced at the bed under him and the man sleeping by his side.

It had been one drink!

Harry passed a hand through his face and grabbed his hair embarrassed. Why did he always end in these kinds of situations?

He sighed and forced himself to stand and approach the motel's window, looking outside.

"Open a window first." Harry glanced back at the man on the bed, puzzled. "If you're going to smoke, open the window."

Harry blushed and opened the window, before finally lighting the cigarette. He wondered what now. It wasn't like he had ever done this exactly before.

"You sure have lots of scars."

Harry glanced at his body and then out again.

"War." He replied honestly. "I have to go."

The other just hummed as Harry finished his smoke and quickly started to look for what was his cloth and which wasn't. What was his name again?

"Will I see you again?"

"No." Harry refused immediately, without needing even to think about it. He finally put on his boxers and looked towards the other that was shamelessly checking Harry out. "I don't do this kind of thing. This was a one-time thingy."

The other huffed amused, but didn't argue. Harry finished dressing up and just as he was ready to leave, he found the other before him. He was still completely naked!

"Let me." Harry tensed, only for the other to fix Harry's collar. "Done."

"Hmmm… thanks."

For some reason this other man was… different. He intimidated Harry - even though Harry was the one dressed he felt naked - and captivated him, all in one look. Harry left the Albanian motel room and the town, while sighing. What had he been thinking last night? That's what he gets when he drinks while he works…

 **–ONT–**

Harry finally arrived England 3 days later and went to pick his son from his grandmother. He was tired from his work, but he was also in need of some family time.

"How was work? Did you get a new scar?"

Harry huffed amused.

"I'm not an Auror anymore, Kiddo. I don't get scars any longer." He argued the hyper boy.

"But… you're a detective: It's way cooler than Auror!"

 **–ONT–**

June 1971

Harry looked up as someone entered his office, only to tense at seeing the Albanian One Night Only guy. The other looked just as surprised at seeing Harry. Wasn't he a Muggle? Only then did Harry notice the Head Auror with the Albanian.

"Potter, do you have a job at the moment?" Harry shook his head. "This is Riddle. I need you to look up into his past."

"What did he do?" Harry wondered and could see… Riddle - ? - smile.

"He's accused by Hogwarts's new Headmaster of being a Dark Wizard." Harry turned tense towards the Head Auror. He accepted the folder. "He's proposing to enter Hogwarts as a DADA Professor, so his name needs to be cleaned properly."

Harry nodded.

"I'll take a couple days."

"I travelled around the Globe." Riddle put in. "Albania for example."

Harry's eyebrow twitched at the hint – yep, same guy -, before he turned from the folder towards the Head Auror.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a Sentient and can tell exactly what happens." The Head Auror argued. Harry felt a shiver go down his back at Riddle's _look_ at that comment. So what if Harry could feel magic? "I really _need_ you to do it."

"But…"

"Will be taken care of." The Head Auror agreed.

Harry sighed and nodded, only for the Head Auror to take hold of his shoulder before leaving. Harry opened the folder to see Riddle's old school reports and current résumé.

"You two…?" Riddle started.

Harry glanced up puzzled, only to blush at understanding what the other meant.

"No. Couple years ago, I lost half my memory because of war. He took care of me."

"Half?"

"I remember my name and studies… even my relatives. That's about it, though. No friends, or lovers, or anything…"

"That was a powerful hex, then." Harry nodded, passing the page. "A detective?"

"With my abilities felt right." Harry agreed, before he glanced up to the other. "Although I have to say: I thought you were Muggle. Of course now that I'm looking for it, I can _feel_ you. Yet… you close your magic and hide it."

"Would you have preferred if I were a Muggle?"

"I just didn't expect to meet you again." Harry argued. "May I keep this?"

"If you go out with me."

Harry glanced up towards the other.

"You're my job. No!"

Riddle grinned and took the papers back.

"Then I'll have to go with you."

Harry glared at the other, yet he wasn't angry. It felt good to pretend that he had no responsibilities back then. It still felt now.

"Who follow me are usually the ones with something to hide." Harry teased.

Riddle smiled.

"See you tomorrow at 9 am at Wool's Orphanage, London." He retorted and left.

Harry wondered if he should've tell the Head Auror that he had conflict of interests…

 **–ONT–**

After making sure to leave Teddy with Head Auror's wife, the ' _Granny'_ , he apparated to the orphanage. Only to see an abandoned place… and he had worked the job of looking presentable in Muggle Clothes…

"It closed long ago, Potter." Riddle put in.

Harry nodded and they entered. Harry stopped and felt the magic residue in the house. Child abuse, mistreat… Dumbledore's magic also there… barely, though. And distrustful… so much distrust!

"You trying to have me take you in this dirty floor?" Riddle asked amused, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Harry blushed at realizing he'd spaced out.

"No. Just feeling your upbringing. Your mother gave birth to you here… in this room, precisely." Harry opened one door to show an old nursery.

"You really are as good as they say." Riddle commented.

Harry glanced at him to see him sneer down the room. After what Harry felt of Riddle's childhood residual magic, it didn't surprise him.

"I have to be. It's my job."

Riddle turned back, surprised before he smiled.

"You're one of a kind." He put in and Harry felt the other let his turn on hormones show though his magic.

Harry blushed and looked the other way. Only for smugness to appear.

Bastard!

 **–ONT–**

Harry set his report on the Head Auror's office desk. All Aurors hated his guts. That's why he had his own division and was a detective instead of being an Auror.

" _'Child prejudice'_. That's your finale report?" the Head Auror asked amused.

"Plus Muggle abuse of Wizards, Parselmouth Prejudice, Slytherin Heir Prejudice and a lot others. All of the report."

The Head Auror shook his head amused.

"He got under your skin."

Harry huffed and looked out the office, his arms crossed. Every Auror on duty was glaring daggers at him.

"I always do."

"I know. Professor: yes or no?"

"That's not my place to answer."

"Why not?"

Harry sighed and looked back towards the Head Auror.

"You know what looking into people does to me. Next 24 hours I'm not me: I'm _him_."

"You could've just taken a look into his Core right there in the office and avoid most of the looking into personality changes."

"Read the report." Harry retorted harshly only for the Head Auror to snort at Harry's obvious out of character reaction. Harry massaged his eyebrows as he tried to held back emotions that weren't his. "I explain how he hides his Core from everyone. Even before he knew I was a Sentient."

The Head Auror frowned.

"He can do that?"

"As I'm not used to it I thought he was a _Muggle_." Muggle was said with such disgust that even left Harry surprised. Harry frowned at seeing yet another sneer. Damn, just how much is Riddle perceptive to people's disgust of him? "I'll be heading to my house."

Head Auror chuckled at Harry's wording and nodded. Harry left and walked towards the lift. Once inside he found a group of old ladies - if he remembered correctly Head Auror's wife friends.

"Oh my, Young Potter… how's Teddy-dear? It's been a while since we last seen the cutie."

Harry smiled politely.

"At Granny's at the moment."

"Oh…" the group groaned. "Had we known…"

"Maybe next time." Harry offered and they nodded ecstatically.

Harry nodded at them as they departed at the bottom floor, before he went to the fireplace.

 **–ONT–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Teddy?

Voldemort frowned as the Young Wizard spoke politely with the old ladies. So, he had a lover?

No wonder he kept refusing any date invitation…

 **–ONT–**

July 1971

Voldemort looked up towards find Potter.

"So… you got the job?"

"Yes, thank you." Voldemort bowed his head and could clearly see Potter fidgeting by the entrance of the DADA's office. "Can I help you?"

"I… yes. What do you know of werewolf children?"

Voldemort frowned and pointed towards a chair, Potter entered and sat. The difference between today and the way he dealt with the old hags was astonishing.

"Are you one?"

"Oh? No…"

"How old is this case?" Maybe this Teddy witch?

"6-year-old." Not Teddy then…

"No show until now?"

"Metamorphmagus." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Mother side I believe."

"You believe? Can't you look into his mother's core like me?"

Potter lowered his head.

"I… orphan… he was 15-week-old."

Voldemort nodded and showed his bottle of whiskey, yet to his amusement Potter shook his head instantaneously. Against his control a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth, which actually made Potter pout. Pout!

"What are you? 5?"

"Shut it! You - of all people - know how I lose control of myself and get in tone with other's people feelings and do what I shouldn't when inebriated."

Voldemort snorted and picked a Butterbeer, giving the detective. Just as he was about to sit, a knock on his door was heard. He looked as Dumbledore entered.

"Tom, about these classes directives…"

Dumbledore shut up at seeing Potter and his eyes grew at seeing Voldemort's smile. Voldemort regained his control over his features instantaneously.

"Your client is at the right age to start showing signals." He added towards Potter.

Potter nodded, eyeing Dumbledore as if puzzled. What could the Sentient see that no one else couldn't?

"We can talk later more detailed about it." Potter agreed and stood, yet to open his Butterbeer. "Headmaster."

"Indeed, yet you are?"

"Detective Potter."

Dumbledore hummed.

"The One who did the report on Tom's background."

"If you're going to call him then that means, Marvolo, that you have to call him Albus." Both Voldemort and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Prejudice of the Headmaster against Professor Riddle is in my report."

Voldemort's eyes grew. Potter sure was as good they say… even without the looking directly into Voldemort's Magical Core!

"Will I be under watch?" the former Transfiguration Professor wondered.

"You already are." Potter agreed, before he glanced at Voldemort. "See you later, Marvolo. You know where I work."

Voldemort nodded and the Young Wizard entered the fireplace, floo traveling away without the need of saying anything at all.

"Marvolo?" Dumbledore wondered.

Voldemort picked his paperwork for the incoming school year.

"He knows I hate my first name." he replied honestly. "So; Directives."

"Yes, we have to look over them."

Voldemort nodded without argument.

 **–ONT–**

Saturday, 31 July 1971

 ** _HP's POV_**

There was a knock on his apartment and Harry glanced at his wristwatch as Teddy run around happily. He went to open the door. The Head Auror said they'd only come for dinner…

Harry's eyes grew at seeing Marvolo before him.

"Wha…?"

"The Head Auror told me the address." Marvolo replied.

"Why would've he…?"

"You weren't at your office."

"Who is it?" Teddy asked, showing up at Harry's side.

Marvolo looked down at the child, then up at Harry. His lips mouthed ' _cub_?' and Harry nodded, embarrassed. Marvolo kneeled down on one leg.

"Pleasure, I'm Professor Riddle. In a couple of years I'll be your Professor."

Teddy blushed and Harry coughed to remind him his manners.

"Pweasure, Professor Riddle. I'm Teddy Potter." Recognition appeared on Marvolo's eyes that glanced up at Harry. "Have you come to Harry's birthday party as well?" he added more excited.

Marvolo smiled in his fake smile.

"Of course."

Teddy grinned and accepted the bag with alcohol Marvolo had brought along and run towards the kitchen.

"Come on in." Harry put in, shyly. He couldn't exactly refuse him now that Teddy had welcomed him in. The issues with children…

Marvolo stood and entered.

"A. D. O. P T. I. O. N.?"

Harry shook his head.

"Godson. Remember what I said about memory loss? I believe the memory of Him was what was supposed to be erased." Marvolo raised an eyebrow. "Light people."

"Of course."

"So… you've already heard of Teddy?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yes, although I thought he was a Witch."

Harry's eyes grew, before he blushed.

"I… most people immediately treat me differently for having a child to care for."

"You were the one who said it was a one-time only."

"Shut it."

Harry blushed and they entered the drawing room that Teddy had filled with balloons and drawings made by him.

"I wouldn't treat you any different."

"It's just… it felt good to just be me with you. Not even being overpowered by you…"

"Overpowered?"

"Harry's emotions change when he looks too much into someone." Teddy claimed, showing by their side. "A week ago, he ised really cold and collected. It's ised so strange…"

"He/it was." Marvolo amended, before he looked at Harry. "That was when…"

"I did a full look on you." Harry agreed.

Marvolo's eyes grew, before he snorted.

"So that's why…"

"What?"

"I was on the lift on the day you spoke with a group of ladies about Ted."

Harry's eyes grew.

"Oh… oh! Yeah… that was my emotions being guidelined by your way of acting."

"Did that happen… the _other_ time?"

"No… because you close your Core. It only happened because I really had to look into your past." Harry replied, before he grinned down at Teddy. "What you wanna do?"

 **–ONT–**

August 1971

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked at the letter that appeared on his desk. He picked the envelope and opened it.

 _Teddy's saying that I need my share of kissy-buddy._

Voldemort raised an eyebrow amused. He picked a parchment and sent one letter back through the floo.

 _Are you asking me on a date, Detective Potter?_

He was halfway finished with the extra changes Dumbledore had demanded being done when another letter apparated on his desk. Salazar, was the Wizard powerful…

 _Did it work?_

Voldemort smiled against his better judgement. He had known the other was powerful. That had been what called Voldemort to him that night in Albania. Yet… one-night-stand didn't seem enough. He wanted to possess this Wizard. This powerful always changing emotions Wizard.

Had that been why Harry had been so easy to bed? Because he had looked too deep into whatever had made him go into Albania?

 _Are you Harry? Or are you working again?_

It was an honest question. Yet, he wondered if Harry would've get angry at it.

 _I'm all me this time around. Maybe a little Teddy, but can you blame a doting goddad?_

Voldemort smiled amused.

 _Can't wait._

 **–ONT–**

December 1971

 ** _HP's POV_**

Harry smiled as Marvolo and Teddy talked on the drawing room as Harry finished dinner. If a couple months ago you'd tell him this would've happen he'd never believe you. Yet…

"Yes?"

Harry glanced at Marvolo's smug look.

"What?"

"What you were thinking. Say it."

Harry huffed.

"I've no idea what you're saying." He argued and returned to the frying pan.

Sure, he liked Marvolo. Sure, Marvolo was great with Teddy. Yet… he still was a Dark Wizard. The _darkest_ of them all!

"I. Love. You." Marvolo whispered on Harry's ear. "Come on, it isn't that hard."

Harry huffed.

"Nope. Not me." He argued, only for his face to be grabbed and pulled back into a kiss. Harry closed his eyes, but the lips never come. Harry opened his eyes puzzled, only to find Marvolo's smugness. "What?"

"Say it and I'll do it."

Groaning, Harry released himself.

He had been hurt by the people he loved once… he so wouldn't be telling _I love you_ that easy ever again. even if it was Marvolo.

"Teddy, Tommy is misbehaving again." he called and the child came running towards protect Harry's honour.

Marvolo smiled amused and let Teddy pull him away from Harry. Harry sighed yet again.

Although, Harry didn't say it…

The feeling was mutual.

 **The End!**

* * *

Today I did the worst typo ever: licked instead of like…. Harry _licked_ Marvolo. *couphs* yep, I'll be overchecking that word from now on…

~Isys


End file.
